The Legend of Zelda: At Worlds End
by Uchiha-Hiei
Summary: A journey to rescue Link from the dead but more is taking place than just a rescue. The Third and Final story in my zelda trilogy.


The Legend of Zelda: At World's End

By: Master Chief

All was quiet as the mysterious figure walked through Hyrule Port. It walked up to the ship known as the _Pride of Hyrule_. "What do you want?" the captain asked the figure. "Nothing," it spoke. Suddenly 3 more figures appeared behind the first. "What is this!" cried the Captain. "We're taking this ship in the name of Hyrule." replied the first figure. One of the figures pulled out the Ocarina of Time as proof of their connection to the Royal family. "Of course," said the Captain. The captain walked away. The figures pulled back their hoods, revealing Zelda, future Zelda, future Link, and Ganondorf. "Good job brat." sneered Ganondorf. "Thanks idiot," replied Zelda. Ganondorf frowned. The Zelda's left to buy supplies, leaving future Link and Ganondorf alone. The two glared at each other. "Why are you helping us?" asked future Link. "I have my reasons." replied Ganondorf.

After a while the Zelda's returned to see the two glaring at each other. They sighed. "Can't you two at least try to get along?" asked Zelda. "NO!" they screamed at her. She shrugged and walked aboard the ship. Future Link and Ganondorf followed glaring at each other the whole way. Future Zelda then hopped aboard. Then they took off towards World's End.

One month passed without troubles. "We're lost," said future Link. "Exactly." smiled Ganondorf. "Being lost is a bad thing," Link pointed out. "Not in this case," replied Ganondorf. "We must be lost find World's End." explained Ganondorf. "Whatever," replied future Link.

After another week of sailing future Link's patience began to wear thin. "That's it I'm taking over this little expedition of ours!" he screamed at Ganondorf. "That won't be necessary, because we're already here." smiled Ganondorf pointing in the distance. They all looked and saw two gates. One was black and the other was white. "What's up with those gates?" asked Zelda. "One represents heaven and the other represents hell," explained Ganondorf. "I wonder which one you went through." sneered future Link. Ganondorf frowned. "This is where we part," said Ganondorf an evil smile on his face. "Whatever." said future Link as he, future Zelda, and Zelda walked through the white gate. When they were gone Ganondorf began to walk through the black gate, a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

Link stood in the middle of a field. The field was beautiful, but he felt empty on the inside. He felt like something was missing. Then he realized it, Zelda….. he would never see her 

again. He sat down on a rock and held his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt something, a familiar presence. He shook it off as nothing, and set his head back down. Then it happened again only this time it was stronger. He took off seeking who or whatever it was.

Meanwhile Zelda was deep in thought. She was thinking about Link. They had split up a while ago; future Link and future Zelda had gone off together while Zelda had gone off on her own. She continuously told herself that she would find Link and everything would be alright. She remembered what Link had said to her just before he died, his last words. While she thought she heard something snapping her out of her trance. She turned around to see a certain green clad figure behind her. Her blue eyes looked into his. "Link…. is it really you?" asked Zelda. "Yes Zelda its me." he said. She didn't need any other proof she knew it was him, and then for the first time she kissed him. It was like a blissful oblivion when their lips touched neither wanting to let go.

After what felt like eternity they broke the kiss. Link then asked the question. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "We're here to rescue you," replied Zelda. "We?" "Yeah me and our future selves." "Wait how is it that my future self still exists?" asked Link. "He still exists because there was still a chance for us to bring you back," explained Zelda. "Well thanks for coming," said Link still holding Zelda. They got up and went to look for their future selves.

They found their future selves back by the entrance. "You found him!" they exclaimed. "Yep, and now we can leave." said Zelda as they turned to leave. The gate opened and they walked out. However when they came out they did not see anything but the smoldering remains of their ship. "What happened?" they asked. Suddenly they saw a figure arise from the wreckage. A black cloak around him. "Who are you?" asked future Zelda. "Don't you recognize us my dear, after all you and those heroes have defeated all of us." it hissed. "Us?!" said the Links confused. The creature pulled its cloak off and threw it to the side. The Zelda and Links just couldn't believe what they saw.

Jumbled together where all of Link's past enemies. His face was Ganondorf's only the eyes were that of Shadow, his torso was in human shape only it had the Majora's Mask bonded to it. His arms were that of Ganondorf's, his legs were that of Lord Gaara's, and he had Gaara's wings on his back.

"We are Devastation!" he/it hissed. "How is this possible?" asked Link and Zelda. "Polymorphic fusion." said the future Link and Zelda. "Polymorphic fusion, what's that?" asked Link and Zelda. "It's a future technology that is used in the hylinian guard to create super soldiers, however it was revealed later on that anyone the fusion is used on becomes hopelessly evil, but I'm wondering how Shadow got a hold of such technology it was all destroyed when he destroyed Hyrule in the future." explained future Zelda. "Shadow grabbed 

some just before he destroyed the future Hyrule," said Devastation in his mixed up voice. "But enough about that its time to fight," said Devastation drawing his sword. "Fine," replied the Links drawing their swords. They began to clash, and the fight had begun.

The Links were fighting valiantly, but even their two on one advantage wasn't enough and they found themselves on the defensive most of the time. Link then decided to try something different. He switched his sword into his right hand hoping to catch Devastation off guard, but it did quite the opposite, Devastation caught him and forced him back. Devastation then used a technique that the Zelda's had no knowledge of to create a clone of himself to fight future Link. Then he walked over to Link a bloodthirsty look on his face. He raised his sword up and prepared to deliver the death blow.

Zelda saw Link was in trouble and ignoring the danger ran over to help Link. "NO! You won't take him away from me again!" she screamed. Future Zelda rushed after her. Future Link had just destroyed the clone and rushed to help too.

It all happened so fast Link barely had time to comprehend what had happened. Zelda was at his side and there were their future selves in front of them a sword stabbed through both of them. "Why?" they asked. "Because if you die we die so better us than you besides if we die we'll still exist in another future, a happier one." they replied coughing up blood. Suddenly they changed into what appeared to be balls of light and were gone. "They must have gone back to their own time to get treated." thought Link. "Well, well you appear to be on your own now, and though I could kill you now I'd rather fight somewhere else," said Devastation. Devastation then performed mysterious hand signs and everything went white.

They were standing in a familiar field. The green grass, the mountains to the east and a desert to the west. Then it hit them, they were in Hyrule field. "Fitting isn't it, that it ends here in the land you grew up in," hissed Devastation bloodlust in his voice. Link had finally had enough; it was time to end this. Link then closed his eyes and focused; suddenly everything went black.

He stood in a room, it was dark but he could make out what appeared to be a stand with something on it. He walked up to it and picked up the object; it was a key. Torches lit in the room and he looked up there was a cell in front of him. He walked up to it and looked in. A man stood inside of it, but it was not just any man it was Oni. "So you've finally learned how to reach me," he said. Link didn't say anything to that comment. "Listen I need your help, so can you give me some of your power?" "Sorry, I can't," he replied. "Why not?" asked Link. "I could only do that if it was not by choice due to this seal around me, you either have to open the gate and agree to permanently bond with me and take all of my power, or you can not and get nothing, your choice." he replied. "Fine I'll join you," said Link. "When we join we'll use your body and 

soul because I'm not so evil that I would deny you of Zelda." Oni said. "Thanks, you're not so bad," replied Link. "Yeah, just don't get used to it," he said as Link opened the door.

Link suddenly snapped out of his trance to see Devastation coming at him. He raised his sword only to see that it was his Oni sword. He smiled, it had worked. "You may have changed, but it won't do you any good I'll still kill you!" he almost screamed a small bit of fear in his voice. Link smirked and then effortlessly he sliced one of his opponent's arms. "AHHHHH!" Devastation screamed. Then while Devastation was in pain he cleaved Devastation's head. With that Devastation's body turned to ash. Link then changed back. "Huff…huff it's finally over," sighed Link. He then collapsed onto the ground, a smile on his face.

Link awoke in a white room. Every part of his body ached and throbbed. He turned his head to see Zelda holding his hand and resting her head on the bed. He squeezed her hand. "Hey beautiful time to wake up," he said. Her eyes fluttered open to see Link's blue eyes looking at her. "You're awake. How are you?" she asked. "Battered, bruised, but alive," Link replied. "The doctor says you won't be able to move for a while," said Zelda. "Yeah I figured considering I used all of Oni's power I shouldn't even be conscious," replied Link. Then there was an awkward silence. Suddenly Link felt a weight in his pocket. He didn't know what it was but suddenly Oni spoke to him. "Have her open it." Oni said to Link. Link was confused, but decided to do it. "Hey Zelda in my pocket there's something in there, take it out and open it up," Link told her. She nodded and reached in and withdrew a small black box. The minute Link saw the box he knew what it was and was ready. She opened it up and there was an emerald ring. "HUHHHH!" she cried seeing the ring in the box. "Zelda I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes! Absolutely!" she said hugging him. "Oww, Zelda that hurts." Link wined. "Well then, how about this then," she said kissing him. "Much better." Link replied after breaking it.

_20 years later_

Link woke up from his slumber and to find himself alone in the bed. "Zelda must already be up," Link thought. "Well better go wake the kids," he thought.

The twins lay sleeping in their beds. Then their father came in and said "Hey Ichigo, Eureka wake up it's time to get up," he told them. "We're up Dad we're up," they moaned. "Okay I better go wake your sister too," he said.

Link's oldest daughter lay sleeping in her bed. Link knocked on her door. "Sakura get up," he said. "Okay Dad," Sakura moaned as she got up.

Zelda was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Link and the kids to come down. Link came down first. "Morning dear," said Zelda. "Morning," Link said giving Zelda a kiss good 

morning. "EWWW!" said the twins as they came down stairs. "What you're both already 10 you'd think you'd be used to it by now," said Link. "You two are both so immature," said Link's 17 year old daughter, Sakura coming downstairs. "Well let's eat," said Link and Ichigo.

"Hey Sakura can you watch the twins tonight?" asked Zelda. "Sorry Mom I'm already going to the movies with Sasuke tonight," replied Sakura. "Okay I'll see if Impa can," said Zelda. Then there was a knock at their front door. Sakura went to answer it. "Knock knock," said a familiar voice. "Uncle Oni!" exclaimed the twins running up to him and hugging him. "Hey kids," he replied. "Hi Oni what brings you around at this time in the morning?" asked Zelda. "What a guy can't visit his family every once in a while." said Oni sarcastically. "Well come join us for breakfast," Link offered. "Thanks but I got to get going, those knight don't train themselves," he said. "See ya," Oni said. "Bye Uncle Oni," the twins said after him.

After Oni left it was time for the kids to go to school. Just as they were leaving Link yelled after them "Sakura make sure the twins don't kill each other and give Sasuke my best!" After the kids left Link had to go help Oni train the knights. "Bye honey," Zelda said kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Zel." he said back.

While Link was walking he smiled, everything was peaceful, and nothing was wrong. He had a loving family and Oni was his best friend could he ask for anything else.

The End


End file.
